listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Trek
Star Trek is a science-fiction series created by Gene Roddenberry and it is basically set in the future when people are exploring space. It is very utopian so people generally know right from wrong except for the bad guys. Series # The Original Series: The dynamic captain Kirk and his crew Spock (whose dad is an alien and he's very smart), Uhura (who sings and can speak several different languages), Chekhov (who has an interesting accent), Sulu (who likes plants), Dr McCoy (who's a bit grumpy and nicknamed "Bones"), Janice Rand (Kirk's unfortunate assistant, a minor character) and other minor character Christine Chapel (a nurse who likes science) are exploring the galaxy in a ship called Enterprise. # The Animated Series: The Original Series but a cartoon. # The Next Generation: Set after the Original Series in another Enterprise, this time the captain is Picard (a serious man who likes Earl Grey tea) and his crew are Will Riker (a flirty man who plays the trombone), Geordi LaForge (an engineering genius who tells a lot of jokes and wears a visor on his face to see), Worf (a Klingon security officer), Dr Crusher (who has had a past romance with Picard), Deanna Troi (the counsellor, can sense emotions), Data (an android who studies human life), Wesley (Crusher's son, a genius) and Tasha Yar (missing security officer). Again, they are exploring the galaxy. # Voyager: Set around the same time as the Next Generation. It is about a starship called Voyager lost in the Delta Quadrant (basically the other side of the galaxy for all you non-geeks out there) and trying to get home. The characters are Captain Janeway (a determined woman who likes coffee), Chakotay (spiritual dude with a tattoo on his face), B'Elanna Torres (grumpy, impatient half-Klingon engineer), Tuvok (Vulcan security officer), the Doctor (a holographic doctor with a snarky sense of humour), Neelix (cheerful chef, an alien), Harry Kim (cheerful but unfortunate helmsman), Tom Paris (snarky, rebellious pilot), Kes (alien, has psychic powers), Seven of Nine (woman who got assimilated by the Borg), Mallerie Widman (minor character) and Naomi Widman (Mallerie's young daughter). # Deep Space Nine: A series set on a space station. # Enterprise: Set before the Original Series when everything was new. The characters are Jonathan Archer (captain, a bit casual but knows where he stands), T'Pol (Vulcan science officer), Charles "Trip" Tucker (cheeky engineer, but unfortunate but very eager, dated T'Pol), Malcolm Reed (pessimistic security officer, likes explosions etc), Dr Phlox (cheerful alien doctor, keeps a lot of animals), Hoshi Sato (translator), Travis Mayweather (pilot, jokester), and Porthos (Captain Archer's Beagle, likes cheese) Aliens ''Star Trek has many aliens, the most notable being the Vulcans (a society based on logic, have green blood, slanted eyebrows, and stuck-out ears), the Romulans (evil aliens related to the Vulcans), Klingons (aliens with wild hair and bumpy foreheads who have a society based on war and honour), Andorians (sky-blue aliens with antennae, can be quite moody), Borg (a race of cyborgs who turn you into one of them by "assimilating" you), Ferengi (aliens with huge ears who always try to make a profit), Denobulans (Phlox's species), Q (god-like aliens who cause chaos) Talaxians (Neelix's species), Ocampo (Kes's species), Xindi (an antagonistic race who look like insects or fish or lizards), Kazon (wild primitive aliens who look sort of like Klingons but skinnier), Cardassians (grey aliens with funny necks, very dangerous), Bajorans (aliens with bumpy noses) and Sultan (evil time-travelling aliens). Generally the good aliens are part of The Federation. Technology Notable items in Star Trek are universal translators (which help the characters talk to aliens), communicators (like walkie-talkies but more efficient), Warp speed (going faster than light), phasers (weapons that are usually set to stun and shoot light), tricorders (tools used to scan things), transporters (used to teleport), and replicators (used to make stuff on demand), Deaths in the Original Series * Three crew members die on Rigel VII, including Christopher Pike's personal yeoman. * Nine crew members die after contact with the galactic barrier. * One crewman is killed by the dikronium cloud creature. * Three crewmen die of Rigelian fever. * Elizabeth Dehner, a human psychiatrist, is killed by Gary Mitchell. * Lee Keiso, a human navigator, is strangled by Gary Mitchell. * Gary Mitchell, a human helmsman, is killed by James T. Kirk after exposure to galactic barrier. * Crewman Barnhart, Darnell (a medical assistant), Sturgeon (a security officer) and Green (a security officer) are killed by an M-114 creature for sustenance. * Security officer Mathews is pushed over a cliff by Ruk. * Security officer Rayburn is suffocated by Ruk. * Robert Tomlinson (a phaser control specialist) dies after being exposed to phaser coolant. * Joe Tormolen stabs himself while under the effects of polywater intoxication. * Security officer Carlisle is killed by Nomad. * Radiation specialist Gaetano is killed by a Taurus 11 anthropoid. * A science officer named Arlene Galway dies of rapid aging caused by radiation. * Security officer Grant is stabbed with a Capellan weapon for showing hostility. * Security officer Handoff is poisoned by contact with a Gamma Triangle V1 pod plant. * Jackson is killed by Sylvia using "sympathetic magic". * Kaplan, a security officer, is vaporised when struck by lightning caused by Vaal. * Lang, a tactical officer, is killed by Gorn soldiers on Cestus 111 * Latimer, a navigator, is killed by a Taurus 11 anthropoid. * Mallory, a security officer, dies after stepping on an explosive mineral formation. * Another security officer named Marple is killed by the Vaalians. * A tactical officer named O'Herlihy is killed by Gorn soldiers on Cestus 111. * O'Niell is killed by Taurus 11 anthropoids. * Karen Tracy, a medical technician, is stabbed to death by Redjac. * An unknown human security officer is killed by Horta's acid. * Several other unnamed security officers are killed by Nomad. * Compton dies from a small wound that turned fatal due to him experiencing hyper-acceletation. * D'Amato, a human geologist, is killed by Losira. * Harper, a human engineer, is vaporised by the M-5 computer. * Rizzo, a human security officer, is killed by the dikironium cloud creature. * Leslie Thompson is transformed into a crystalline block and then crumbled by Rojan. * John B. Watkins, a technician, is killed by Losira. * Watson, an engineer, is killed by Kryton. * Wyatt, a transporter chief, is killed by Loshira. * Two security officers are killed by the dikrionium cloud creature. * Some security officers die in a transporter malfunction. Deaths in the Animated Series N/A Deaths in the Next Generation * Three crew members were killed by Ansata terrorists. * Eleven crew members were killed when a Borg cutting beam caused a hull breach in the engineering section. * Ensign Keller died during a containment breach in the warp core. * Fang-lee was killed in action prior to the episode Ethics. * A security officer named Ramos was killed by Korris and Konmel, along with an unidentified security officer. * An engineer named Singh was killed by the Beta Renner cloud. * A flight controller named Haskell was killed by Nagilum. * Maria Aster, an archaeologist, was killed by a Koinonian bomb. * Marc Brooks died in an accident. * Crewman Sandoval was hit by a disruptor blast and died two weeks later. * Lt. Monroe dies when the conn station explodes. * A security officer named Corelki is killed by Bosus. * A security officer named Franklin is killed by a rogue Borg, as is another unnamed security officer. * Edward Hagler dies when his blood turns into a liquid polymer. * Richardson, a science officer, dies in a firestorm on Bersallis 111 * Dern, a flight controller, is killed by a devolved Worf. * Daniel Kwan jumps into a plasma stream and dies. * Sito Jaxa, a bajoran operations officer, dies in an away mission. * An unnamed security officer is killed by mercenaries on Barradas 111. Deaths in Deep Space 9 * Jadzea Dax is killed by Dukat in the episode "Tears of the Prophets" * Tora Ziyal is killed by Damar in the episode "Sacrifice of Angels" * Miles O'Brien technically dies in the episode "Visionary" but due to the nature of the episode involving time travel, a future Miles O'Brien goes back to the past and resumes his past life * Security officer Amaro (male Human) is killed by Garak in the episode "Empok Nor" * Engineer Boqta (male Bolian) is killed by the sleeper Cardassians left on Empok Nor in the episode "Empok Nor" * Engineer Pechetti (male Human) is killed by the sleeper Cardassians left on Empok Nor in the episode "Empok Nor" * Security officer Stolzoff (female Human) is killed by the sleeper Cardassians left on Empok Nor in the episode "Empok Nor" Deaths in Voyager * Lt. Stadi (Female Betaziod, con officer and shuttle pilot) * Lt.Cmdr. Cavit (was the first officer before Chakotay) * Unnamed doctor (male human, Lt.Cmdr.) * Unnamed nurse (female Vulcan) * Unnamed chief engineer * Unnamed transporter chief * Unnamed astrogation plotter. * Lt. Durst (killed by Viidians) * Kurt Bandera (killed by Kazon) * Darwin (killed by Suder) * Bennet (died in shuttle crash) * Unnamed crew member (killed by Kazon) * Hogan (killed by monster) * Female science officer (killed by monster) * Suder (killed by Kazon) * Seska * Martin (killed by possessed Kes) * Kaplan (killed by a former Borg) * Female ensign-killed by experiment with high blood pressure. * Unnamed crewmember-killed in first temporal wave. * Ensign Stickler and Crewman Emanuel-killed in explosion of Deck Five. * Unnamed Crewmember-dies in a heavy battle. * Unnamed three engineers-killed by Kyrians * Unnamed bridge officer * Ensign Ahni Jetal-died of a neural disruption weapon. * One person dies in Equinox. * Lt. Joe Carey-killed on a planet. * A Borg corpse, the result of a botched assimilation, was found by Chakotay, Tom Paris, and Neelix in a Borg assimilation chamber after they wee captured by a Borg cube. * Three Borg drones die when a modified photon torpedo detonates near the power core. * The Borg queen and three of her assistants die when infected by a virus supplied by Janeway. * The cortical node of a dead Borg was used as a replacement for Seven of Nine's node. * Two Borg drones were killed when One navigated the sphere into a photo-nebula. * A Borg was fatally injured and died in front of Seven of Nine following the crash of a Borg sphere. * A Borg corpse was brought aboard USS Voyager for analysis by the Doctor. * A pile of Borg who were killed by Species 8472 were seen in a vision by Kes in Sickbay. * Two more Borg drones were killed by Species 8472. * The Drones aboard tactical cube 138 die when the Borg Queen activates the self-destruct sequence. Deaths in Enterprise * Fuller, a tactical officer, is killed by Osaarian pirates. * Sim, Trip's clone, only lived 15 days as clones have short lifespans. * Three unnamed human dudes are shot by a Xindi bio weapon. * An unnamed human woman is killed by a Triannon organic explosive. * Patricia F. O'Malley dies in a battle with a hostile species. * Burrows, an armoury officer, is killed by the Quinn Erickson subspace entity. * Kamata and Jane Taylor are trapped in section decompression, and dies during a Xindi battle. * The Xindi kill Marcel. * An unnamed engineer catches on fire during the battle with Xindi-Reptillians at Azati Prime. * An unnamed engineer is hit by an energy disruption from a Sphere-Builder. * Massaro, an engineer, commits suicide after being revealed as a spy. * Admiral Forrest dies in an attack on the Earth Embassy on Vulcan. * A.G. Robinson dies in a mountain climbing accident. * (Debatable) Trip and Hoshi die of a silicon-based virus in Observer Effect, but are resurrected by the Organians. Deaths in the Films * In First Contact, Lynch gets assimilated, then shot by Picard. * An unnamed security officer is assimilated, then mercy-killed by Picard. * Hawk, a flight controller, is assimilated, then shot by Worf. * Branson, a flight controller, is blown out into space in a fight. * (Debatable) Spock dies in The Wrath of Kahn, but he is resurrected in The Search of Spock. Deaths in the Books/Other Media Deaths in Discovery Deaths in Picard Deaths in Lower Decks Category:Film series Category:TV Category:Aliens